Before the Tournament
by Lady Sun
Summary: Kasumi and Hayabusa, what is the outcome? Other couples also, Please Read!
1. Before The Tournament

I don't own Dead or alive or any of the characters. They are all property of tecmo. Well, enjoy and write me some reviews! ^_^  
  
-actions-  
  
thoughts  
  
"Words"  
  
Fans were cheering her on, she felt indestructible. As she pounded the last competitor down, she smiled. She was the most powerful woman in the world. Her auburn hair whipped past her as she waved to all her cheering fans. She suddenly stopped and noticed a man with brown hair, green eyes. Suddenly she got lost in them. They were beautiful. They were like emeralds.and he had a nice body too. She snapped out. What am I thinking? She continued to wave, as she got off the stage. The man approached her. "You're Kasumi, right?" She nodded. He held out a knife and stabbed her until she died. Suddenly he smirked.  
  
Kasumi jolted up in a cold sweat. "That was REALLY not funny." This wasn't her first dream like that. She remembered those eyes. She didn't know who he was, but she wanted to find out. She jumped out of bed and got dressed and put her hair into a ponytail. As she walked down the hallway, she peered into Ayane's room. The girl was still asleep. She sighed and giggled. That girl was always either asleep or out of it. When she got into the kitchen, she started to make breakfast. She began thinking about her dream a bit more and then she wondered about Ein. Where was he, anyway? Maybe this tournament could reveal some answers. Maybe not. Kasumi was determined to try anyway.  
  
Kasumi heard thumping down the steps. "Good morning sleepyhead," she called to Ayane. Ayane just nodded and groaned. Kasumi grinned, "Bad night again?" Ayane sat emotionless. Ayane's eyes narrowed. She hated this. She was always living in Kasumi's shadow. Kasumi is the better cook, better fighter, better looking, more responsible and everyone loves her. Ayane was determined to have that all stop. She wanted to be known as Ayane; not Kasumi's little half-sister. Kasumi tore Ayane away from her thoughts. "Hey, earth to Ayane, you there?" Ayane blinked. "If you stopped waving your hand in my face maybe I would be", she grumbled. Kasumi giggled, "Chill out Ayane. Oh and by the way, this weekend's the dead or alive tournament, so I'll be gone. I'm leaving this afternoon for the plane, take care of yourself." Ayane nodded. "You go, have a nice time and good luck." Kasumi, surprised said, "Oh thanks!" Ayane smirked when Kasumi went upstairs to pack. What she doesn't know is I'm going too! She grinned and laughed.  
  
Kasumi packed most of her stuff and then she came across a picture of her and Ayane. Wow.we actually used to get along well. Then she started thinking of Ayane. This morning she was really nice.I wonder why.maybe she's finally loosening up. When she finished, Kasumi ran down to her taxi to the airport. She was excited yet nervous. When she finally arrived at the airport, she saw a girl from Texas. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. A drunk looking man kept trying to pick her up and she was asking for him to stop, yet he wouldn't. Finally, Kasumi was about to jump in, when the girl took his arm, twisted it behind him, and slid on the ground on him. Kasumi was amazed. She went up to the girl. "Hey.that was amazing!" The girl smiled. "Thanks. Who're you?" Kasumi replied, "My name's Kasumi, I'm here for the dead or alive tournament, what about you?" The girl seemed amused. "Don't that just beat all? I'm Tina Armstrong and I'm here for the tournament too!" Kasumi looked amazed. "Wow.that's really strange. Uh-oh, look at the time, we better get on the plane!" Tina nodded and they ran onto the plane and took seats next to eachother. When Kasumi caught her breath, she looked around. There was a girl that looked Chinese, she seemed nervous. There was a guy with green hair. She grinned and pointed him out to Tina. Tina started giggling. When they finally arrived at their destination, Tina and Kasumi went to a taxi and got to the hotel everyone from the tournament was staying at. She noticed other people that weren't on the plane there. Tina smiled, "Look Kasumi, we have the rooms next to eachother!" Kasumi nodded and grinned. At least I have a friend here.  
  
Kasumi unpacked quickly, did lots of sit-ups and push-ups, took a shower and then dressed into her pajamas. She fell into her bed and fell asleep quickly. 


	2. The Tournament and Hayabusa

I don't own Dead or alive or any of the characters. They are all property of tecmo. Well, enjoy and write me some reviews! ^_^  
  
-actions-  
  
thoughts  
  
"Words"  
  
Kasumi awoke to light streaming through the window. She smiled. Today was the day. She dressed and met Tina downstairs in the breakfast room and ate a quick breakfast with her.  
  
"Tina, you nervous?"  
  
"Nah, not TOO much, but a bit.I bet you're about to piss your pants Kasumi!"  
  
"Oh yeah right!"  
  
Suddenly Kasumi turned her head. There was a man with brown hair and green eyes. Those emerald green eyes. She blinked to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things. He was gone. She shrugged.  
  
"Earth to Kasumi, earth to Kasumi!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tina!"  
  
Tina giggled. "It's okay sleepy, now let's go." Kasumi nodded but couldn't stop thinking about the man with green eyes. Tina called for the taxi and they both jumped in. In a matter of minutes, they were at the tournament.  
  
Kasumi smiled. This is real.this is real. Tina and Kasumi both stepped into the building and then they both went to their "dressing rooms." Kasumi was up first. She ran into the ring and people were cheering her on. She smiled and waved to everyone. Tina warned her that she had to be fast and swift and not get caught up in detail. So Kasumi let her hand down and got into fighting stance. Her first competitor was the Chinese girl.  
  
"Prepare yourself!"  
  
"I cannot let you stand in my way!"  
  
Kasumi jumped up and gave her a high kick and a series of punches. Then she threw a counter throw when she tried to hold. Kasumi smiled as the Chinese girl known as Lei Fang fell. Kasumi was pumped up for her next competitor. She could hear Tina from the stands cheering. Kasumi looked at the next person she was supposed to defeat. It was the man with the green hair. He was rather annoying. He threw lots of punches and Kasumi almost got KO'Ed. She decided to calm down. At her next battle, she felt the energy flowing through her fingers as each punch hit the target. She smiled. Things were going her way. At her next battle she had to face a blonde haired girl with sea green eyes. She was tough but Kasumi didn't give up. She used her strongest moves. It took a few tries but she finally beat her down to the ground. Then when Kasumi was sparring and preparing for the next match, a purple haired girl climbed onto the ring. Kasumi looked twice and blinked.  
  
It was Ayane.  
  
Kasumi gasped. Ayane smiled. "Surprised Kasumi? This will finally be the day that I beat you. No more standing in your shadow, you runaway shinobi! You traitor!" Kasumi gasped.  
  
"This is for real Kasumi, no holding back."  
  
"I cannot let you stand in my way."  
  
When Ayane started edging closer Kasumi panicked and went blank. Ayane threw some punches and kicks, and some nearly threw Kasumi off guard. Suddenly she snapped back in and started kicking and punching and throwing. Into the middle of the battle, Ayane sighed. "Kasumi, you're good.but this is the day you die!" Ayane started whipping Kasumi with punches and kicks and she was throwing her around. Kasumi felt near death. She felt everything going black and saw Ayane smiling and laughing. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up. She felt like she was flying. She heard his voice, "Hey wake up, sleeping won't do you any good right now." Kasumi looked up. It was the guy with emerald eyes. She gasped. "My name is Hayabusa, you have to take care of yourself Kasumi. Don't let her get the best of you. I believe in you." Then he backed away and ran off. "Good luck." Kasumi stood shocked. Who was he? Why did he help her? So many questions ran through her mind.  
  
I'm sorry my story sucks! I'm REALLY not good with fight scenes, but I hope you like it! Comment on my story! Thanks!  
  
-Kasumi 


	3. Pool Scene

I don't own DOA or the Characters, they are property of Temco. Thanks, read and review!  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Words"  
  
-Actions-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kasumi got up and brushed herself off a bit. She was still as confused about Hayabusa. She could only remember him holding her tight. Suddenly she saw judges come running in.  
  
"Miss, you must get back in the ring or forfeit."  
  
Kasumi nodded and ran back into the ring. To her surprise, Ayane was already gone. One of the judges came up to her.  
  
"Guess Miss Kunsarangi forfeited."  
  
Kasumi looked confused.  
  
"Who's Miss Kunsarangi?"  
  
"Your last competitor. I believe, Ayane Kunsarangi."  
  
"Oh, yeah, thanks."  
  
Kasumi darted off outside, forgetting to wait for Tina. Kunsarangi...Kunsarangi...Where did she get that from? Kasumi thought a bit more. She snapped her fingers and thought aloud, "Mom's last name, I wonder how Ayane found out, no one knew except for me." Kasumi was really confused now. She sighed. No use thinking about it right now, anyway. She watched Tina run out now.  
  
"Hey, Kasumi, you didn't wait for me! What gives?"  
  
Kasumi shook her head sorry. Tina smiled.  
  
"No need to say sorry, let's just go to the pool right now. It'll help us relax."  
  
"Okay, sure, anyone else we going with?"  
  
"Yeah, Lei Fang and Rei."  
  
Kasumi nodded. Rei...wonder who that could be. "Let's get back to the hotel so we can go swimming, this is boring, TAXI!!," Yelled Tina. Kasumi nodded and followed Tina. At the hotel they changed quickly and then met up with Lei Fang at the pool. Kasumi dipped her foot in. Perfect. She took a step back, and did a graceful swan dive into the pool.  
  
Ayane stood afar, watching Kasumi's every move. What the hell, she's always showing off. I'll never be better than Kasumi. Everyone favors her and leaves me behind. She sickens me. But I'll soon get rid of her, no use for her anymore. She'll be living in my shadow now. Ayane laughed quietly and went to the mirror. Everything was perfect...she had dyed her hair black and got waterproof contacts which were ice blue. Kasumi, you won't last long. She evilly laughed and emerged from the shadows to meet her new friends.  
  
"Come on in Tina, the water's great!" Kasumi yelled from the pool.  
  
Tina looked doubtful, "Is it really?" Lei Fang giggled and pushed Tina in. Then suddenly Lei Fang tripped in. All three of them were laughing, until a cheery "Hi Tina!" came from the edge. Everyone turned around to face Rei. She was smiling. Tina got out of the pool and hugged Rei. "Look everyone, this here is Rei. I met her at the tournament after you blacked out Kasumi." Rei nodded, "So you're the famous Kasumi I've been hearing so much about? Wow, what an honor!" Kasumi giggled, "Oh thank you! But it's no big deal really." Looking from left to right, Lei Fang smiled. "Hey, Kasumi. You and Rei really look alike, except for the hair and eyes." Tina looked now, "Yeah, you're right!" Rei giggled nervously, "Oh uhm yeah, isn't that silly Kasumi?" Kasumi giggled and nodded. Kasumi watched as Tina pushed Rei into the pool. Rei giggled and started splashing Tina. Suddenly someone came into the pool area. It seemed to be Jann Lee, Leon and Hayate (Ein). Kasumi kept looking at Hayate, and so did Rei. Kasumi thought she recognized him for a few minutes. Hey that looks a lot like Hayate.but it can't be...Can it?   
  
Rei looked at Ein. She knew it was Hayate. Who could forget those eyes? She blinked a couple of times. Then remembering that she was still Rei, she smiled. He doesn't know me...so if I act all flirty he'll get caught up. Hayate was always the flirty type. Rei smiled and got out of the pool. She looked at Jann Lee, which had already hopped into the pool and begun swimming laps, and Leon who was racing Jann Lee. Ein was about to go into the pool, when Rei tripped in front of him, making it look like his fault.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks..."  
  
Then there was a couple of seconds of silence when Hayate looked into Rei's eyes. Rei smiled and Hayate laughed. "What's so funny?" Rei asked immediately. Hayate finished laughing. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just your eyes, remind me of someone." Someone all too special. He sighed for a moment.  
  
Kasumi looked at Rei and Ein in disbelief. That really looks like Ein and Ayane, but it can't be! It just can't. Hayate's lost and Ayane's probably gone by now. I'm just imagining things again. Kasumi sighed. She went over to Tina, which seemed to be staring at Ein. She whispered to Kasumi, "Ein's really cute, isn't he?" Kasumi nodded. "But look how he's staring at Rei, we need to get them apart!" Kasumi looked at Tina in disbelief. "You may be right." 


	4. The Rest of it

I don't own DOA or the Characters, they are property of Temco. Thanks, read and review!  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Words"  
  
-Actions-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Tina and Kasumi finished their plan, Tina got out of the water and so did Kasumi. Tina started talking to Rei and then finally pushed her back in. Lei Fang and Tina started playing some water game with her, and Rei was occupied. Kasumi pulled Ein aside.  
  
"Hey, are you Ein?"  
  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"Kasumi. Aren't you Hayate? Aren't you my brother? We do look alike!"  
  
"No, I don't know who you are. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, thanks anyway. Would you like to join us in the pool?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kasumi then pushed Ein into the pool and jumped in herself. Ein started laughing with Kasumi and then they were splashing each other. Just then, Leon and Jann Lee came back. Tina got a good idea. "Hey, why don't we play chicken?" Everyone agreed. Rei started inching toward Ein, but Tina had already asked him. Rei sighed and asked Leon. Jann Lee kept saying he didn't want to, but by then, Lei Fang had already sat on his shoulders. Tina noticed Kasumi didn't have a partner. "Hey everyone, Kasumi doesn't have a partner!" Then Lei Fang noticed someone else from the tournament walk in. It was Hayabusa. Lei Fang waved Hayabusa over and asked him if he would be partners with Kasumi. Kasumi was just shocked, but she smiled stupidly. Hayabusa nodded. "Sure, what're you guys playing?" Tina smiled, "Chicken! Come on, get into the water!" Hayabusa jumped in with a graceful swan dive like Kasumi. He noticed Ein but didn't say anything. He placed Kasumi on his shoulders. Kasumi held on and then they started fighting with Lei Fang and Jann Lee. First Lei Fang tried to throw Kasumi off but Kasumi countered and threw her off. Then it was Tina and Ein. Tina put up a little bit of a fight, but wasn't too hard. Then it was Rei and Leon. Kasumi gulped a bit but started fighting with her. Rei finally threw her off but didn't stop. She pulled Kasumi under and started choking her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this is such a short chapter! School work is taking over. And thank you for the reviews! And I didn't know Hayabusa was married. Eek! But who else should be couples?  
  
-Kasumi 


	5. RoofTop scene

I don't own DOA or the Characters, they are property of Temco. Thanks, read and review!  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Words"  
  
-Actions-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kasumi gasped for air and couldn't seem to get any in. But seconds passed like hours. Kasumi remembered the tournament, her childhood, Hayabusa.Suddenly there he was. Hayabusa was pulling her out. Then everything went black.  
  
"Kasumi! KASUMI!" Tina shrieked. No.she has to be okay! Tina watched as Hayabusa did CPR. So far nothing. She lay limp and cold. Hayabusa pulled her close. "You can't die out on me now kid. We still have so much to go through." Then Kasumi seemed to blink a little. Then her eyes fluttered open. But instead of seeing Hayabusa, she saw Tina's worried face. "Mmm.Tina.where did that guy go?" All Kasumi remembered was him whisper something that she didn't hear. He said something about love. Oh well, it wasn't important anyway. Tina finally spoke, "I don't know Kas. It seemed like he just ran off after you came to. Don't worry, I'm sure he's still around." Kasumi nodded and dosed off.  
  
Dammit! It almost worked! Rei almost screamed. All this for nothing. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around. It was Lei Fang. She closed her eyes and spoke. "Rei, leave and never come back. We cannot let you endanger Kasumi anymore. Leave, now." Rei laughed. "No, I have come here for one thing, and that is to eliminate Kasumi. Farewell little Lei Fang." Rei laughed and kicked Lei Fang against the wall and ran off. Lei Fang sputtered."I'm not weak.you'll see. I'll get you all back.I promise I will." Suddenly Jann Lee rounded the corner to see Lei Fang holding her stomach. He kneeled down beside her. "Foolish woman.here let me take you." Jann Lee picked Lei Fang up gently and carried her to his room and lay her down on the bed. He began preparing a cold compress for her forehead. He sat down beside her. She should not be here. As soon as she wakes she's going back to her room. I can't have her here.   
  
Kasumi woke up in her room. She sat up to see Ein. "Why are you here?" She asked. He looked at her with those warm brown eyes he had. "You must leave now. You're just getting yourself into more trouble than you're already in. Rei wants you dead now, and you're not safe with that man, Hayabusa." Kasumi looked at him. "No, Hayabusa is on my side! I will not give up! Leave now Ein!" She got up. "I mean it!" He started moving towards to the door. Kasumi grabbed the vase full of flowers and threw it at him. He ducked but ran out. Kasumi sat on her bed and curled up. Why does everyone think I'm too weak? She lay back in her bed and let her reality fade away.  
  
From a corner Hayabusa leaned against a wall. He hated seeing himself like this. Ever since she died, he never felt the same about someone else. Her eyes and hair.her hair smelled like strawberries and her eyes.oh her eyes, he could lose himself in them. He sighed and shook his head. Why do all my problems disappear when I'm with her? He looked out onto the city. He loved sitting on the roof of hotels, rather than stay in the building. It gave him time to think. He looked into the sky. What should I do.? Suddenly Rei came and swiftly landed next to him. He looked at her and jumped up. "Who are you, and what do you want?" He let his calmness take over his voice. It is the worst thing if they know you're scared. Rei smiled. "I just want you. Kasumi cares about you and I need to kill her. If you go with me, then I won't kill her. She's resting in bed, and it's as easy as one.two.three." At three, Rei opened the door to show a man with Kasumi in his arms. She smiled. "So what will it be Hayabusa?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope this makes sense to most! Hehe, next chapter I'm hoping to have up soon. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
-Kasumi 


	6. Feelings Sorted Out

I don't own DOA or the Characters; they are property of Temco. Thanks, read and review!  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Words"  
  
-Actions-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hayabusa looked at her. Damn. What am I supposed to do? "How can you be so merciless? To your own sister?" Rei smiled wickedly, "So you know who I am then? Kasumi isn't my sister. We aren't blood related. She means nothing to me." Hayabusa looked at her once more. "You leave her alone. She doesn't need this. Take me instead." So Rei nodded and snapped her fingers. The man gagged Hayabusa with some sleeping gas on a rag and picked up his limp body. Rei looked at Kasumi. "Soon, you will be no more, little Kasumi. You deserve it." She picked Kasumi up and disappeared, the man with Hayabusa following behind.  
  
When Lei Fang awoke, everything was blurry. She only saw one person. As she made out detail, she saw it was Jann Lee. She squinted. "Jann Lee, what am I doing here?" Jann Lee looked at her. "You were knocked out." Lei Fang nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me. I think I'll be going now." He nodded. "Bye." She slowly tried to make her way out. Jann Lee had to catch her a few times, and she giggled. Finally she made it out and Jann Lee sat down on the bed. He remembered Lei Fang so tired, so worn a few minutes ago. At least she was okay now. Jann Lee sighed. I don't like her. I'm never going to fall in love. The only purpose in life, is to train. He got up slowly and sat by the window. He covered up a couple of stars with his thumb. He repeated slowly, "Stars are like angels, if you run for them, they disappear." Like Lei Fang. . . No! He smacked himself for thinking about her again. But she's so beautiful, she's so graceful, she's lighthearted, who couldn't love her? He just sighed. Then he took his coat and ran outside for a walk. He needed to think, alone. By himself.  
  
Tina finished taking off her makeup and put a towel over her wet hair. She just got back from the pool. She was a bit worried about Kasumi. Tina reflected on her life so far. I've been a successful super model, I can wrestle, guys swoon at my feet, so what's wrong? She knew what she wanted. She wanted warmth. She wanted someone to care for her. She knew that, but didn't know who. Her father used to say "Tina, you'll spend your whole life looking for the perfect someone, but you'll never find him." How she hated him when he said that. Yet, she knew it was probably true. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. Ein was standing there with a pink towel. Her pink towel. Tina was embarrassed standing there in her pink robe, but Ein smiled. "Here, you left this at the pool. I think it's yours." Tina nodded and took the towel. "Thanks. . ." Just as he was about to leave she said, "Hey, you wanna do something tomorrow?" She almost smacked herself. That sounded dorky Tina. 'Oh hey wanna do something? Haha She laughed at herself in her mind. To her surprise he smiled. "Sure. Well I better be going now. See you tomorrow." Tina nodded and smiled. Then she remembered Kasumi. "Oh, shit."  
  
When Kasumi awoke, she found herself in a glass tube. It was small and she tapped the glass. The kind that's breakable, but only if you wanna die. Great. She hated being trapped anywhere. It was so annoying not having your own will. She looked around. It seemed like a laboratory. There were tubes all around, and another glass tube. She couldn't see what was in it though. Ugh. I wonder who did this. Suddenly a black haired-girl came in. "Rei!" Kasumi's face stiffened. She was the one who tried to kill her. She was the one who did this to her. Her eyes narrowed. Rei laughed. "So nice to see you Kasumi. But I wouldn't get too feisty. See, we have Hayabusa here. We know you wouldn't want anything to happen to him." Rei motioned to a man in black garb. He left the room and a few minutes later got Hayabusa. Hayabusa seemed to be sleeping and he was pretty battered up. "Hayabusa!!" Kasumi looked at him and almost cried. He seemed to have a black eye and red gashes. "Please, don't do anything to him. . ." Rei seemed to be delighted. "So you'll do anything for us?" Kasumi seemed a little bit reluctant, but nodded. "Anything."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Sinister Plans

I don't own DOA or the Characters; they are property of Temco. Thanks, read and review!  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Words"  
  
-Actions-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei opened the glass tube and then pushed Hayabusa inside. "You may have a few minutes with him." Kasumi nodded. As soon as Rei left, she ran to his side and hugged him close. "Hayabusa-Kun. . . please, be okay." Suddenly there was a grunt from Hayabusa. He seemed to be waking up. Kasumi cried, "You're okay!" Hayabusa looked up at Kasumi. "I'm sorry. . .I got us into this mess. It'll all be okay." Kasumi shook her head. "You'll be set free. I told Rei I'd go instead of you. You'll be okay." Hayabusa's eyes grew wide. "No. . ." Then Rei came in and smiled. "Your few minutes is up. Now lets go." She pulled Kasumi out of the glass tube and tied her arms up and made her walk out of the room. Hayabusa pressed against the glass. Kasumi. . .  
  
Jann Lee walked out of the hotel and started to walk. The sky seemed so calm. He sighed. Things might never be the same again. As he rounded the corner he saw a park. He never was into walking around parks at night, but at least he'd get to sit down. He started walking in the park, and noticed there was a lake there. He walked towards the lake. The moon looked beautiful across the lake. It was it's perfect reflection. There were even fireflies. There was someone standing by the lake. She looked to be alone. He squinted and drew nearer. It was Lei Fang. He continued walking toward her. The moon perfectly reflected off of her eyes and made them seem to glow. She looked perfect. When he drew nearer, he could see she was shivering. She went behind her and put her coat onto her. "Nice night we're having. A little cold though." Lei Fang nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But I'm just stupid, I guess I forgot." Jann Lee shook his head, "Don't say that. You're not stupid." Lei Fang smiled. "Wow, that's the first time I've heard you say something nice." Jann Lee blushed but turned away from her so she wouldn't see. "Uh, I think I have to go now. Keep the jacket." Suddenly, Lei Fang burst into tears. "I knew you hated me! I guess I was wrong. You won't even talk to me!" She started to run up, away from Jann Lee and the lake, but tripped. Jann Lee ran to Lei Fang. "Are you alright?" Lei Fang sniffled. "No." He sighed. "Oh, come on. You know I do want to talk to you." Lei Fang shook her head. "I hate you, go away." Jann Lee suddenly felt a pain in his heart. "Don't say that. . .come on. I want to show you something." He took Lei Fang's hand and slowly led her to the lake. She squirmed. "No Jann Lee, I want to leave!" But he pulled her in the water. It was quite shallow. He led her to where the moon was shining and where the fireflies were shining the brightest. Lei Fang still seemed to be crying. She tried to move, but Jann Lee put his arms around her and kissed her. Lei Fang tried to back away, but she gave in. The put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.  
  
Tina yawned. She was about to go to bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She giggled. Maybe Ein was the one. Who knows? She smiled. Oh no, what am I going to wear? Where are we going to eat? Oh god, I look like a slob when I eat! She ran to the closet and started wondering what to wear. She sorted through outfits Ew, not this, not that, too slutty, not revealing enough, too ugly. . . Finally she came across an outfit. It was a black miniskirt with black boots (Think of her c3 costume) and a v-neck three quarter length blue shirt to match her eyes. Perfect. She guessed Kasumi was still in bed sleeping. Tomorrow she'll be just as perky, I think she just needs to sleep it off a bit. Tina jumped into bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Kasumi walked right behind Rei. She didn't know where she was going. Finally, they got into a room with two other glass tubes. Rei motioned Kasumi down to a chair. She tied her down. Finally Rei turned and spoke. "Okay Kasumi, I just want one simple thing from you. I want to clone you. It will be VERY simple. As soon as you gain enough strength and energy, then will the clone be most manipulative. We want the clone to be under my control, then we won't need you anymore." Kasumi looked at Rei with wide eyes. "What if I refuse?" Rei smiled. "That's the best part. If you refuse, we kill your boyfriend and you on the spot." Kasumi looked down. "Fine. I'll do it." Rei nodded. "Great. Now to get you a cell." She untied Kasumi and led her to another room next door. It seemed to be a dungeon. She pushed Kasumi in and locked the door. She motioned to one of the men in black garbs. "Take care of her, make sure she doesn't escape." He nodded and stood by Kasumi's cell. Rei went to the door. "Take care my little pet." Rei left the room giggling.  
  
Hayabusa sighed in the little glass tube. He wondered what they were doing to Kasumi. Suddenly, he heard a voice. He opened his eyes. It was Rei. "Hello there, Hayabusa." Hayabusa turned away disgusted. "I don't wish to talk to you." Rei raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you will. It concerns Kasumi." Kasumi. . . Hayabusa turned to Rei. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"Not much, she's just tied up. We just have a proposition to make for you."  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
"Kasumi dies."  
  
Hayabusa sighed. "Fine." Rei led Hayabusa to a different room and sat him inside. She tied him up. "All I want to do is clone you. After I clone you, then you can go. But you must have all your strength and energy, for if the clone doesn't meet up to our standards, Kasumi and you die." Hayabusa nodded. "Will you let Kasumi go?" Rei smiled. "Of course." She led Hayabusa into a different cell and pushed him in. She assigned a black-garbed guard to him too. Hayabusa looked outside of the cell. I wonder what she wants to do with these clones.   
  
As soon as Rei had Kasumi and Hayabusa locked up she smiled. Her plan was almost finished. She walked into a room with someone else in there. He seemed to have on a white garb. Rei bowed her head to him. He spoke. "Mistress Rei, are the plans completed?"  
  
"Almost, sir."  
  
"Good. How much have you completed?"  
  
"Well, I have both of them in agreement, now just for the days of training and they will be ready to be cloned. After that, we can have them mate, and have our 'perfect being' ready."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
Rei smiled. She got the approval of the chief. As soon as the perfect being was born, they could rule the tournament and get the prize money, and eliminate all of the ninja clans. The plan was almost complete. 


	8. Training Day

I don't own DOA or the Characters; they are property of Temco. Thanks, read and review!  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Words"  
  
-Actions-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kasumi lay in her cell and looked at the wall. What is to become of me. . .here. .Hayabusa. . .please be okay. . Suddenly Kasumi heard a noise. She saw someone in a black garb come in. "Here miss, please eat." Kasumi looked at the tray of food. There seemed to be some kind of soup, bread, tea and a sandwich. They didn't look *that* bad. She was mad hungry. . .but didn't know if she should eat it. There could be poison in it, or. . She shook her head. "No thanks." Even though you could not see the man in black's face, you could tell he was frowning. "Miss, you must eat." Kasumi nodded. "Okay. . ." She took the spoon and started eating the soup. Hey, this isn't too bad. She quickly finished eating and looked up at the man. He took the tray away. Kasumi leaned back against the wall. A few minutes later Rei came in. "Hello, Kasumi. I hope you had a good meal. We will begin training today. Get dressed and come to the training grounds in a few minutes. The men will show you where." Kasumi still hated Rei, but nodded. "Yes, miss." Rei smiled, liking this. "Good."  
  
* * * *  
  
Hayabusa started to dose off a bit, but then woke up in a start as a man in a black garb came into the room with a tray of food. Hayabusa got up and thanked the man for the food. He took it and began to eat. When he finished, Hayabusa handed the tray to the man. Rei came in, and told him the same thing she told Kasumi. Hayabusa nodded. The man in the black garb came up to Hayabusa's cell when Rei left. He didn't open the cell, but came very close to it. He motioned for Hayabusa to come closer. When Hayabusa obliged, he spoke. "So, you're Hayabusa, right?" Hayabusa nodded. "So all of you can talk? Or is it just you? Who are you anyway?" The man laughed at all the questions. "No, only I can talk. . . and I'm looking for a way to escape. If you help, we both can. My name's Alucard." Hayabusa looked at Alucard. He seemed trustworthy. "Fine. But how do we get out?" Suddenly there were footsteps. "All in good time, Hayabusa. I'll see you around." Alucard dodged out, as soon as a man in a black garb came back in. He motioned to get to the changing room and held up a training outfit. He opened the lock on Hayabusa's cell. . .  
  
* * * *  
  
When Lei Fang pulled away from Jann Lee, he was still holding her close. She slapped him. "You evil man! How dare you!" Jann Lee looked shocked. Lei Fang giggled. "But it was nice. . ." Jann Lee smiled. "Would you like another?" Lei Fang nodded and he pulled her into a kiss again. When they broke apart this time, she looked at him. "It's getting quite dark. . .maybe we should head back to the hotel?" Jann Lee nodded, but then got a smirk on his face. He picked Lei Fang up and put her on his shoulders. Lei Fang gasped but held on. Jann Lee was careful not to drop her. She rested her head on his head. Jann Lee gulped. "Lei Fang. . .I-. . ." Then he heard a snore. "Good night Lei Fang. I love you." He carried her back to the hotel, and inside. Then he set her down on his bed and climbed in next to her and fell asleep. Lei Fang murmured "I love you too Jann Lee. . ."  
  
* * * *  
  
When the man in black unlocked Kasumi's cell, he took her by the arm and led her to a room and shoved her in. Kasumi looked around. It was dim. She made out a training outfit, which had black sweatpants and a black sweater. There was a toilet and a sink. In a corner there was a mirror. She quickly changed and went to see how she looked in the mirror. Not TOO bad. . .but a little too black. Ew, my hair's so messy! She looked around for a brush. Since she couldn't find one, she just braided her hair quickly. She took her clothes, and left the room. As soon as she left, the man in the garb took her clothes and put it into a box by the cell. He led her down two flights of stairs and into a door on the right. As soon as Kasumi stepped through the door, the man ran outside it and shut it. In the room, there were two people. Rei and someone in a white garb. You couldn't tell who it was, because the hood was on. Rei smiled. "Welcome Kasumi. Here we will train you. First, some exercises, then my assistant will train you, then you will go against one of our -special- friends. Okay?" Kasumi nodded. Then the assistant took off her cloak. She had aqua eyes and long blonde hair, which was tied back. She had a confident smirk. She spoke slowly. "Hello Kasumi. I'm Helena." Then Helena led Kasumi out the door. Kasumi stepped outside. She looked around. There was a REALLY tall fence, which had electricity running up and down it. There were lights all over, and all turned on. It was a big field with grass all over. Kasumi looked at Helena. "Isn't it a bit late now? It's dark." Helena looked back at Kasumi. "Darkness is the perfect training time. Now get moving! I want 10 laps around the WHOLE field!" Kasumi looked around the field. It was HUGE. Maybe a mile or two in length and width. Helena's voice cut through her thoughts. "Stop gawking and MOVE!" Kasumi started running. . .  
  
* * * *  
  
Hayabusa got up. He took the outfit and then was about to go into the training room when he got an idea. He kicked the guy in the black garb and started to make for the door to get out of the whole room/cell area. Then he felt someone kick him down and take his arm and twist it around. Hayabusa screamed in pain. The man finally pushed him into the changing room with the outfit. The outfit was black sweatpants and a black sweater. Hayabusa went to the mirror and looked at his arm. Ow. . ., that guy's strong. I don't want to mess with them anymore. Hayabusa quickly changed and left the room. The man in the garb took Hayabusa's clothes and put them in a box too. They led him down two flights of stairs and into a door on the left. Hayabusa saw Rei and a man in a white garb. Rei said the same thing and then the man took the garb off. It was a man with a dusty turban and dusty skin. It looked like he was just in the desert, but Hayabusa knew he took a shower already. He wasn't dirty, just his clothes were stained. He held a tough face. "Let's go. I need some extra training." He turned to face Hayabusa now. "I'm Leon. Remember that name. It'll be famous some day." Leon led Hayabusa out the door. It was the same thing as Kasumi, but on different fields. Leon had a whip and he whipped Hayabusa. "Start running boy, I want 20 laps around this whole thing! Now!" Hayabusa sighed and started running. This was going to be harder then he thought. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ehehe, sorry about that long absence. I was away on vacation, but I'm back now! Thanks for the reviews! Anything I could change? You -really- don't like something? Then review! ^_^  
  
-Kasumi 


	9. kasumi and hayabusa

I don't own DOA or the Characters; they are property of Temco. Thanks, read and review! Thoughts "Words" -Actions-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kasumi sighed as she ran. She was tired, hot and sweaty. Helena finally let her rest after 200 push ups and 400 sit ups and 30 laps around the mile field. Kasumi finally stopped, aching inside but looked tough. "So, what after this?" She smirked at Helena. Helena was looking up but spoke without looking back at Kasumi. "Rei will come in a few minutes. Wait here for her, I must go now." With that, Helena walked towards the door, pulled out a keycard and slid it through the scanner. The door light turned green and she opened it and stepped through. Kasumi just sat there as she watched Helena disappear. What next.? I wonder how Hayabusa is doing? I don't want to do this any more, we need to escape. Suddenly, the door slammed open and interrupted her thoughts. Rei came out smirking. "So here's Kasumi. Champion of the wanami tournament five years in a row. It is an honor. or it was anyway." Kasumi glared at her. "Just.what are we doing now?" Rei smiled. "You're not stalling. Well. You're done for today. but tomorrow we clone you. Time is running out." She suddenly took out a small gun filled with tranquilizer darts in it and shot Kasumi with it. Kasumi stumbled backwards. "What.?" Rei's face was full of glee for she knew she was going to win this time, and her snobby half sister wouldn't. "You'll sleep. Good night, Kasumi." Kasumi slowly stumbled to the ground and everything went black.  
  
A few minutes after, Kasumi fluttered her eyes open. She was laying on her stomach in the dimly lit room. She flipped herself around and lay on her back. She tried to stand up but she stumbled and had to reach to the wall to steady herself. When she regained balance, she walked to the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired. Kasumi slowly reached into the box and removed her old clothes and changed. After she was done, she just brushed her hair out with her fingers and washed her face. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it, and stepped out. As soon as she did, two black garbed guards grabbed her arms and dragged her down a flight of stairs to her cell. They threw her in and left, leaving a bit of food. She banged her head against the ground as she fell. Her head was now throbbing yet she was starving. She somehow pushed herself to the food and shoved it in her mouth while chewing. After she was done, she turned over to the side and spat out some blood. Ew. I wonder if that happened from when I fell. I really don't feel too good. after that she just lay her head down and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hayabusa looked around the corner. No one there. He slowly inched along the wall until he hid behind another wall. .God. If I get caught everything's over His training went basically the same, except Leon was merciless. Hayabusa had a head injury and a couple of big bruises on his back. No worries to him though. He could take it. After being put in his jail cell, Hayabusa saw that it was Alucard, and Alucard let him free to go get Kasumi and then to return and plan. And so he was now.looking around for guards. As soon as he rounded another corner, a guard in a white garb yelled, "Stop!" and started to run after him. Oh shit. Hayabusa started to run as fast as he could. He rounded a corner and ran down a small hallway. He was breathing deeply and looked around the other corner making sure he wasn't coming. Since he didn't see him, he sighed and leaned back and prepared to start running again, but as he turned to the path he was going to run down, he stood face to face with the guard in white. Then he noticed the tranquilizer dart in his arm. He opened his mouth to speak. "You." were his last words before he fell to the ground in a peaceful slumber.  
  
When he awoke this time, he was lying in his cell again, but he had handcuffs on and his legs were strapped to the ground. He only saw food next to him, which he got up and got somehow with his hands. He ate very slowly, seeing as he had to maneuver himself around like a worm. As soon as he finished, he laid back down. Damn. how did I get caught? Those guards must be machines.I didn't hear them one bit. I don't understand. He laid awake most of the night, and heard some whispers. "So, you think it's true? They have the power. for the ultimate being.?" "Yeah! He's going to be our god and take the world over!" That's all Hayabusa heard before drifting off to a chemical sleep from the tranquilizer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omg, I'm really sorry for the horribly long absence. I've just not felt up to writing.. I'm sorreh. =( Buut.I might be writing more. It depends. Thanks a lot fer the reviews, and I hope you didn't forget about this story! ^-^ Anything I could change? You -really- don't like something? Then review! ^_^  
  
-Kasumi 


	10. Clones?

I don't own DOA or the Characters; they are property of Temco. Thanks, read and review! Thoughts "Words" -Actions-  
  
Kasumi awoke in a small chamber. She was sitting in a chair and her head, hands and feet were strapped down to the chair. She couldn't move at all. There was one door and a window on it. She tried to look outside the window, but her position didn't let her move around enough to see anything. She sighed. Where am I? I don't remember. where's Hayabusa? Hayabusa. Suddenly, she drifted off to sleep again. The last thing she heard was many murmurs. "Is it going okay? Is she asleep? .what if it doesn't work?" It all seemed to drift away.  
  
Hayabusa was being pushed by guards into the huge laboratory, where the so- called cloning machine was. He spotted Rei talking to a guard. "We don't have much time." She seemed not to notice he was there. Then, the guard pointed to Hayabusa. Rei looked over and nodded. She started to walk over to where he was. Then, suddenly one of the guards let Hayabusa's arms go. Alucard. "Hayabusa, run, now!" he whispered. Hayabusa pretended to still be led by the guard, but as soon as she got close to Hayabusa, he kicked her to the face and grabbed the tranquillizer gun from her hand, seeing as she wanted to put him to sleep. He quickly shot her with a dart, and then shot the two remaining guards. They all fell quickly to the floor, fast asleep. Alucard ran off, but with a nod to Hayabusa. The gun was empty, so it was of no use. He threw it to the side, and ran quickly to the huge machine. Kasumi. He looked in the small door and saw Kasumi chained to a chair, and she was fast asleep, her head down. He pounded on the door, but she didn't wake up. He tried pulling at the door but it was jammed shut. There was no keyhole, so it had to be opened after something. He looked around the machine, and then spotted a small panel with a lot of information on it. He quickly read the report that was left on the computer. She wants to clone the both of us. she's cloning Kasumi now. then she obviously wants to kill us. but it says that the door can only be opened after the cloning process, which means that I can't open it until she's cloned. Then a small program caught his eyes. It was a small meter of how much cloning was done. 64% . almost done. He walked back to the door feeling completely helpless. He looked into the window. I won't let down my best friend. even though his brain's been messed with, I will get you back for Hayate. It was my promise to him. Suddenly, he noticed Rei stir a bit, and he walked over to her and checked her pulse. She'll come to soon. ugh, not now. As soon as he turned to walk away to check on Kasumi, Rei stirred a bit. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled the small dart out of her arm. God damn kid . She quietly crept so he wouldn't hear her, and then she did a kick to his knees, to make them give out. He fell against the door and hit his head, but rolled over and kicked her in the stomach, but she caught the kick. She countered with a punch and a few knife hand blocks and then finally knocked him out with her signature move. She took his hand and being lazy, dragged him to a wall and snapped her fingers. Instantly, two guards came. They bound Hayabusa's hands together with rope and stood beside him and waited for him to wake up. Rei walked over to check the machine. "Ah, excellent. 99 %. In a few seconds, we can open the machine and see how well our cloning machine has done. on a real human." She laughed maliciously. The machine began to shake violently, but after a few minutes it stopped abruptly. Rei pushed the door open, and walked inside the machine. She untied Kasumi from the chair and picked her up. She placed her on the ground, and walked to the back. There was another door. She snapped her fingers again, and a guard showed up with a small crown. She took the crown and walked into the machine. There was a small room with a table, which had small metal shackles on it. There was a yellow cover on the table, and she uncovered her head. "Ahh splendid, she does look like Kasumi." She placed the crown on her head, allowing Rei full control over Kasumi 2's brain. "Excellent." The man in white garb that she was previously talking to had come in to examine the clone. "It looks just like her.and the crown will work. Now for the boy." She walked out of the room, but he spoke first, "I'll allow for you to take care of the boy, he is most troublesome. I will set up this Kasumi.tell the guards to take the other one back to the cell. We'll discuss what to do with her later." Rei nodded and bowed. "Of course my liege." He smirked. "It's so easy to control people.even Ayane was able to be controlled easily." He picked up the clone in the yellow cover, and carried her to the outside of the laboratory and started to tinker with the slave crown, while Rei was shouting out orders to everyone. He saw the boy being led to the machine, but the boy quickly glanced over to him. He must recognize my former self. but I do not recall him.   
  
Kasumi woke up again, in the cell. Except this time, her hands were not bound. She looked around and felt woozy, as if she had run for an hour. She held her head. His voice. I don't hear it anymore. She suddenly felt a screeching sound in her head and fell over.  
  
She was running, quickly. A small ponytail of auburn hair. Only 10. She was only 10. She was running around the back of their old house, which looked like a small forest with trees of cherry blossoms and it was sunny. Very sunny. "Hayate!" She shrieked. "Hayate, where are you?" She giggled, seeing Hayate behind a tree. She ran to tag him. "I found you fair and square, Hayate-Chan!" He shook his head. "No fair Kasumi, you always win!" She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly, Hayabusa came running up from the other side of the house. "Hayate-San, come with me now. There is urgent business." He looked at Hayabusa. "Now? What about Kasumi?" He looked at Kasumi. "I don't know. We can't leave her here.take her with." Hayate shook his head. "Hayabusa, I can't go. I have to stay home with mom and dad and Ayane. take Kasumi." He looked down. "Alright.I'll do it only because you asked me to." Hayate put a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of my little sister.protect her Hayabusa-kun." He nodded. "Just promise that one day we'll meet again." Hayabusa picked Kasumi up and carried her piggyback style. "C'mon Kasumi, we'll have a lot of fun." She looked back and screeched, "Hayate-Chan!" As she couldn't see anymore.  
  
But that was so long ago.  
  
Hayabusa remembered this in the chamber. He frowned. Maybe our journey meant nothing after all.   
  
The dream faded slowly away from Kasumi and was replaced with something else. Darkness. Complete and total darkness. Where is this place.? She heard voices from far away, they were very faint. "Kasumi.where are you?" She tried to respond but it only came out in a whisper. "What took you so long?" "Where am I? ".Who am I?" "It's not over yet." "Can I fight? . This time I'll fight.I won't fall." She couldn't see anymore and seemed to be falling asleep. She couldn't see through the darkness. Suddenly, there was a small light. "You are Kasumi. You can fight. You will fight. Don't worry. You can do this."  
  
"We'll go together."  
  
She slowly stopped dreaming, and slept. She slept dreamlessly.  
  
Hayabusa felt faint in the chamber. What if I can't save Kasumi? What if Hayate never comes back.? He shook his head. No.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you guys think? This was one of the longer ones ^^; I'm just glad that it's almost going to be finished.. :D  
  
~ kasumi 


End file.
